


This Is What Makes Us

by Laugh_at_the_girl_who_loves_too_easily



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bad Puns, Bullying, Friends to Lovers, Hales are werewolves, Humor, M/M, Sass, Young Peter Hale, ish, no one else is, no one knows about wolves, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 13:04:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1511558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laugh_at_the_girl_who_loves_too_easily/pseuds/Laugh_at_the_girl_who_loves_too_easily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles was pushed against the metal lockers, he could hear his back crack and the material dent from how hard he was pushed. The teen tried to hide his wince but it was difficult when he had no clothing to protect him only a towel wrapped around his waist. Bullies always did attack when people were most vulnerable, you are never safe, not even when you are trying to shower after lacrosse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just getting back into writing again, seeing if anyone is interested and thinks it is good. Going to be slowish to begin with as i get my mojo back. sorry.

Stiles was pushed against the metal lockers, he could hear his back crack and the material dent from how hard he was pushed. The teen tried to hide his wince but it was difficult when he had no clothing to protect him only a towel wrapped around his waist. Bullies always did attack when people were most vulnerable, you are never safe, not even when you are trying to shower after lacrosse. 

“Fag, I caught you looking at me.” One boy growled, gripping Stiles' throat tightly. Scott was trying to help his best friend, but he was only human and the bullies 'friends' were holding him back. Everyone else pretty much just let it slide, Coach still outside. 

“I swear I wasn’t.” Stiles choked trying to grip the other teen's hands to loosen them. 

A shadow covered the two teen's before the bully turned around still grasping Stiles' throat. 

“What you looking at?” He spat at the lanky teen who raised on eyebrow at him. 

“That thing between your legs. It's like a penis, but smaller. “ He smirked . “Don’t worry, not everything is about size. Though that's probably the reason your girl is interested in me. One wonders why you would attack someone when you yourself are well vulnerable.” He tested pulling a face before he took a photo of the naked bully with his phone. “One click and this is sent to everyone in the school.” 

“Who do you think you are?” 

“I think I am Peter Hale, someone who now owns your ass, and if you please, you can let go of the sheriff's son.” He grinned as the teen released him, he was lucky he had quick reflexes because the bully thrust his fist at Peter aiming for his face. Unlucky for the arrogant teen, Peter stopped the hit and then got him in a arm lock,forcing him onto his knees as he pushed the limits of how far the other teen's arm could go. He could feel it slowly cracking as the teen screamed and begged for him to stop. 

Stiles watched in awe as he held up his towel and rubbed at the marks of his neck. 

“You don't have to do that you know.” Stiles announced locking eyes with Peter, getting sucked into the electric blue colour that seemed different from before.

“I don't have to do anything.” Peter smirked,twisting the teen's arm. “But really he deserves it.” He scrunched up his nose and shrugged. 

“Just don't. They will pick on me more.” 

“I promise they wont if they know what is good for them.” He grinned, his teeth pointier than a humans.

“God, why don’t you just leave with your fag boyfriend?” The bully hissed. 

Peter winced and clicked his neck. “You shouldn’t of spoke. You are one stupid piece of meat, you obviously don't have a brain in there.” He rolled his eyes. Ignoring Stiles' small attempt at stopping him, which was reaching out. 

A piercing scream filled the boy's locker room as well as a loud crunch before Peter allowing the bully to collapse to the ground in tears and agony. 

“Seems you won't be playing Lacrosse any time soon, nor strangling anyone.” The wolf snarled as he tapped at his phone. “Remember, I own you.” He said as he walked away and out of the locker room. 

As the bullies attempted to help their leader,Scott ran to Stiles to see if he was okay before ushering him away to their lockers to get dressed quickly and leave before coach came.


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn’t until lunchtime the next day that he saw Peter Hale again. Sitting by himself, eating a peanut butter cup as he flicked through a book. Unusual. He never expected the one and only Peter Hale to be by himself, he was popular, and he's nephew was in Stiles' year so where was he?.(which was weird but who was Stiles to judge.)

Stiles wanted to thank him, he never got the chance yesterday, but Scott was talking to him with Allison and Lydia inputting their opinion. His eyes were only on Peter. 

“You know Stiles, your mouth is better at communicating than your eyes, in fact most people find staring to be creepy not endearing.” Lydia sniffed as she noticed her friend staring at the older teen. Stiles jumped.

“I'm not staring...” He stuttered. “Why is he sat alone?” 

“Because he prefers to be that way, apparently you have to be able to hold up and intellectual conversation for him to even acknowledge you. Hard to get, it's no wonder everyone wants him.” Lydia scoffed. 

“Plus he is pretty hot.” Allison added , much to Scott's sadness. 

“Dude, please don’t talk to him he is psycho. He broke his arm remember like it was a twig.”Scott begged. 

“He helped me Scott, I need to thank him.” 

“So send him a fruit basket.” Scott pleaded. 

“He saved you?” Lydia asked titling her head. 

“Yeah, Stiles got pinned against a locker yesterday. Then the psycho Hale broke Robert's arm.” Jackson in-putted as he sat down placing his hand on Lydia's soft thigh. 

“Did you do anything?” She tested. Jackson stuttered for a defence , Stiles rolled his eyes as he stood up and made his way over to Peter even while Scott shouted at him. 

“May I sit here?”Stiles gulped before the other teen nodded drifting his eyes up from the large book to make eye contact with Stiles. 

“Hello, Mr Stilinski.” He greeted with a wolf like smile, closing his book and offering the teen a Reese's cup of which Stiles took. 

“Stiles. I prefer Stiles.” Peter nodded, raising his eyebrows as if that asked a question. “Um, well...Thank you. For yesterday. Though the broken arm wasn’t necessary.”   
“I beg to differ.” He tutted, still smiling. “You didn’t deserve that and he deserve to learn a lesson. Quid pro quo.” 

“I don’t think that is how it works.” Stiles stuttered as he thought about the silence of the lambs quid pro quo.” 

“Perhaps I want something in return for helping you.” The wolf shrugged. 

“Which is?” 

“Your company.”

“I don’t do that type of thing.” 

Peter laughed loudly. “I like you. No, I mean your friendship, perhaps your company with studying.” 

“But you are smarter than me. And we are learning different things.” Stiles stated. 

“Well yes but doesn’t make your company any less spectacular does it?” Peter grinned before he slid a Reese's cup wrapper with his number on it to Stiles. “Speak to you soon.” He added as the bell rang and he left for his class leaving Stiles in a gaze looking at the phone number. 

What did Peter Hale want from him?


	3. Chapter 3

 

“Why did Peter Hale talk to you?” Lydia gasped, grabbing Stiles ' arm so he would talk to her.

 

“Why are you jealous?” Stiles pondered with a smirk.

 

“No. He is creepy and I see him at the counsellors office so he obviously has problems. I'm worried for you.” She stuck up her nose.

 

“ _Sure_ you are. He wants me to study with him.” Stiles rolled his eyes. For a girl , which he had loved for 10 years until she and Jackson got engaged and he had to learn to let go, it was weird for her to show interest in anything to do with him. Considering she was only friends with Stiles and Scott because of Allison Argent. God knows why Jackson even came near them.

 

“But he is like top in his class, why would he need you?”

 

Stiles faked hurt before laughing at her. “I already said that to him, apparently I am 'spectacular company' his words.”

 

“He wants you!” She gasped loudly as she squeaked to a halt pulling Stiles to make eye contact with her. “He wants in your panties Stilinski, who knew he was gay?”

 

“No. no.no. You are wrong. Can't someone just want to be my friend , I mean that is more plausible than someone wanting to have sex with me.” He mumbled, his hands starting to shake and he ran away from Lydia towards the boy's bathroom ignoring the girl's calls of his name.

 

He placed his hands each side of the porcelain sink ,trying to ignore the broken tap that get dripping or the grotesque smell that always seemed to be in the school boy's bathroom. He breathed in deeply counting each breath and trying to get the number smaller. What were Peter's intentions was he just going to earn his trust than humiliate him? He couldn’t do it. He didn’t need him.

 

The teen rubbed his hands over his face before he took a deep breathe and turned around to nearly jump out of his skin.

 

“Are you okay?” Peter Hale, who came from no where and made no sound before that, asked with a tilt of the head.

 

“Leave me alone, please.” Stiles begged as he tried to make his way past him but the older teen grabbed his arm.

 

“Have I done something wrong? You've yet to even text me so I don’t know how I could have already , normally my _great_ puns are what ruins things.” Peter tried to make the boy smile.

 

“You are just going to do to me what you did to Robert.” Stiles mumbled averting his eyes to the ground.

 

“Whose Robert?” He asked with a confused scrunched up face.

 

“Robert. Bully. You broke his arm and also have a picture of his dick on your phone.”

 

“Ooh he has a name?” Peter snickered. “And why in the world would I want to break your arm?”

 

“Not break my arm. Humiliate me.” He squirmed trying to get out of the tight grip on his shoulder.

 

“No I'm not.” The wolf scoffed. “ I genuinely want to spend time with you , what can I do to make you believe that? Give you something you could perhaps blackmail me with if I were to double cross you?” He asked.

 

“I guess that would work.” Stiles shrugged.

 

Peter hummed thinking. “I could give you a picture of my penis.” He face lighting up at the blush bright on Stiles' face and the stutter that escaped his throat. “Or I could tell you a secret and give you proof, just in case.” He reached into Stiles' hoodie pocket ,grabbing his phone and turning the camera on as he turned into his werewolf form, eyes shining , fangs pointed and he recorded him doing all of this. Growling , showing his claws then turning back to human. “My name is Peter Hale and me and my family are werewolves.” He said before he clicked off the recording.

 

Stiles was catatonic or near it.

 

“Perhaps I should have eased you into it.” He hummed, placing a hand on Stiles neck to check his pulse.

 

“What? Please don’t hurt me.” Peter could hear more interest in the tone of voice than fear.

 

“I'll text you my address and you can come and I will teach you about werewolves. Sound like a plan?”

 

Stiles nodded still in shock, but how easily he broke the bullies arm made a lot more sense. Plus the electric blue eyes...and wolf like personality.

 

“Good, well I hope to see you later. Stiles.” Peter smirked showing his fangs and leaving a lingering touch on the teen's arm before he left Stiles alone in the obscene bathroom setting to find out such a unbelievable secret.

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

Fitting wasn’t it? A family of werewolves lived in Beacon Hills woods in a huge ass mansion...well that was less fitting the mansion part.

 

It had crossed his mind, why had Peter not waited after school for him but instead let Stiles find his own way to the house? Maybe, it was to seem more like a choice. Though it didn’t feel like a choice to Stiles,curiosity did kill the cat...or in this case Werewolves killed the Stiles with their teeth and claws.

 

The teen was shaking with anticipation and slight fear as he finally got out of his jeep, hovering near the door but too afraid to knock.

 

“While we may be supernatural, our house, is not. It won't knock for you.” A voice chuckled from up above. Peter was sat on a window ledge, legs dangling against the side of the house. He leapt down without any effort. “Will you be coming in?”

 

Stiles nodded, following behind the wolf. He noticed the costly furniture before he noticed the huge family that lived there. A young girl about 3 years younger than him, Derek, the parents or at least who Stiles guessed to be the parents and a gaggle of others whom he had never seen before all ranging in ages.

 

“It's a family dinner today, all the extended family are here.” Peter explained.

 

“Should I leave then?” Stiles stuttered feeling like he was intruding.

 

“God no. You are the only person I actually want for company.” He smirked as he lead Stiles to his room ignoring Talia's scowl at him. “It's not you she is scowling at , it's me, for telling the Sheriff's son our big secret. I explained things to her, but she is still angry.”

 

“Explained what?” Stiles squawked.

 

“Soon you will find out.” The wolf snickered as he pushed Stiles down to sit on his double bed whilst he threw books that they would be working out of onto the floor and grabbed his laptop. Which Stiles thought he would throw but he didn’t. Thankfully.

 

“Not daunting at all.” Stiles mumbled as he picked up a book and flicked through it.

 

“I'm not going to hurt you Stiles, far from it,if I wanted to hurt you I would of done that already. So please, try to relax.” Peter begged with a pouty face as he sat in front of the teen on the floor.

 

“It's just confusing of why a Senior wants to spend time with me, and then to add to that you are gorgeously hot ,objectively of course, and you are smarter than me, which is saying something, and I can't think of a good reason you would want to hang out with someone as spaz like as me.” The younger teen rambled, using his hands to express his emotions more all the while Peter just sat there grinning at him with a lopsided smile.

 

“Thank you.” Peter smirked his ego obviously growing even more. “I already said Stiles, I like you, and I want to be in your company. Plus I can help you study and there are certainly things I get stuck on that you could help me with.”

 


End file.
